


No Lights Needed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Lights Needed

**Title:** No Lights Needed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Blackout  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/no warnings  
 **A/N:** Hermione will never learn.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Lights Needed

~

“So, how was your honeymoon?” Hermione asked, pouring tea.

Harry grinned. “Great. Your suggestion that we go to France was brilliant.”

“Brilliant,” Ron echoed.

“I heard they had issues, though.” Hermione sipped tea. “What with the blackouts in the Muggle electricity system. Did you manage all right?”

“Blackouts?” Harry said.

“Really?” Ron asked, finishing Harry’s cake for him.

“Oh for--” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I thought you were both more observant than that. Didn’t you notice it was dark there?”

Harry blushed. “Um, for what we were doing we didn’t need lights.”

Hermione never asked another honeymoon question again.

~


End file.
